


My Beautiful Queen

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Dry Humping, Economic terms I don't understand, Fantasy setting, Homosexuality, Horseback Riding, Long Hair, M/M, Male Marriage, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke, the young Prince of Jiraiya, was betrothed to the King of a neighbouring land in a political marriage to strengthen his country's security. Will the union of the lands join their hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Warmth of Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788332) by [SilentAvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera). 



> Also inspired by Reign, written by AriadneEurydice. However, somehow this work went missing.
> 
> My fetish for men with long flowing hair and tailing robes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona nor anything of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's written by me so expect it to be a angtsy romance and lovely Yosuke's tears.

**Prologue**

Souji placed his ear on the bulging belly to listen to the movement of the growing baby. Sometimes, he could hear the baby's heartbeat. Faintly but it was there. On other days, he could hear swishy sounds, which the imperial doctor had told him it was the baby moving. Today, the baby was restless and probably kicking the mother mercilessly. Souji lifted his head a little to scold the unborn child with a smile for kicking when the mother was resting, his hand stroking down the belly gently, hoping it would help lessen the pain and soothe the child. 

Although his Queen had never once complain about the pain or discomfort of pregnancy, he was sure it would not be easy. The strain as the baby grew, stretching the mother's abdomen from a bump to the current budge and the stress of the extra weight on his wife's smaller frame. Even so, his Queen had tolerated it, so much so that the body was exhausted and had spent most of the time sleeping for the past few months. Souji wished he could share the pain but he could not, not physically. The only thing he could do was to stay by his wife's side as much as possible and share his warmth as he tucked his family tightly beneath the thick quilt. 

Holding his Queen close, he allowed the familiar scent of his wife and smooth breathing calm his excitement. The baby was due in Spring and he had been looking forward to seeing the little princess. Would their little girl take after her mother with the same soft chestnut eyes? Or the beautiful auburn hair that reminded the tired King of the rare warm dusk? On this land that was always shrouded in thick fog and coldness, sunlight and colour was a luxury.

Thus, when he first saw his Queen, he was mesmerized by the beauty. Staring at the white landscape beyond the tall window of their chamber, he recalled how deeply he had fallen for his Queen. Their love crystal would be born soon and with her birth, it should bring hope to this land and new energy to their life in the coming spring, and he had long thought of a fitting name. 

'Akemi; Beauty of the breaking dawn. Do you like the name for our baby girl, Yosuke?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akemi (明美); Dawn and Beauty.


	2. The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji was invited to Jiraiya for a cultural exchange. How Souji and Yosuke met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Not how I met everyone else but your mother. This is an AU with magic. And mannerism of Royalty or what I think it sounds like..what a bitch to write it. I'm sorry if I got it all wrong. English really isn't my strongest language.  
> I don't own Persona.

**The Wind**

Souji watched the castle’s outline gradually disappeared behind the thick fog with unease as the carriage passed the city gates. Frankly, he rather stayed behind and overlooked the new spell their R&D team was working on; one that allowed people to see through the fog. If this one worked, it would be a breakthrough and most importantly, an enormous help to their country. 

Due to their geographic make-up, their land was either constantly covered in a blanket of snow or shrouded in a curtain of fog. With the snow and fog creating a fairyland likeness, the country was also commonly known as 'The White Fantasy' although the heir of the kingdom, in his busy schedule, had hardly stepped out of the castle. The mounting paper works often had him seated in the office from dawn to dusk. He did not have the time to share the people's fascination or appreciation of the land’s natural beauty despite being quoted as one of the remaining few with stunning pure white snow. Stuck in a box whizzing through the woods and his papers confiscated by his cousin in another carriage, Souji was temporarily free of his duties and given the chance to take in full view of the white landscape. 

The glittering ice reflecting light from the sun like a sliver pond was indeed breath-taking and would be so much better if the same two elements were not the main causes of accidents on the road. Lesser grip and lower visibility joined forces was not reflecting well on the statistics of causalities. That was also why Souji was anxious over the outcome of the new spell. The earlier they could perfect the spell, the faster they could apply this spell to the wind screen of cars, planes and ships, easing the travelling problem they face.

The increase in frequency of fog in recent years was another bad sign, directly affecting their ports of trade, which was in turn decreasing the revenue they needed for their expensive researches. One would advise to simply sell their research findings but their people were not good salesman, specialising in the making, not the selling. Any foreign talent they hired, not able to withstand the chilly climate, eventually left.

That was not to say they did not have any luck selling and fetching high prices with their services but it came with another problem, which was they need even more money to pump into researches for new and better Arts. This was in order for their country to stay top of the game, turning into a bad vicious cycle. Thus, reluctant as he may, Souji understood the importance of this visit. It was a diplomatic move to further strengthen their ties and hopefully, boost their output through a new contract with their neighbouring country and for one reason; The Land of Jiraiya was an economy powerhouse. 

Jiraiya was a country with little land space and limited natural resources. Relying on their primarily resource; its people, the country focus on the Arts of trade for survival. Making good use of its strategic location on many main trade routes, small size allowing easy implementation of regulations and infrastructures, it quickly flourished into a business hub. Within a century, it had surpasses Izanagi in terms of wealth, its riches on par with the empire Izanami and yet, continued to maintain a careful and mutually beneficial relationship with the poorer Kingdom. In the same way Izanagi tapped into Jiraiya’s wealth, Izanagi made up for Jiraiya’s weakness; lending its military strength to the small population with few people to spare for a proper army. 

However, other than his uncle, who was the ambassador of their Kingdom, he, the prince of Izanagi, was sent as well. His father had told him it was a display of sincerity and a message to all the subjects of the next King’s capability. A nice convincing story but he knew the King’s real intention. It was to find him a good prospect before his coming of age next year.

Since half a year ago, the King had been very obvious in finding the Queen’s successor with his constant prep talks of his ideal Queen, which was followed by an exquisite ball attended by only Nobles that had not taken the Seal. Not giving a second glance at anyone at the ball, it was the Queen’s turn, who often requested he joins her tea sitting with the other court ladies. With faked politeness, he declined each possible candidate by flooding the conversation in a long string of practiced speech about his work and researches, intertwining his answer in the words that he was not keen for marriage. 

Even so, not only did it not deter his parents to let things flow naturally, they went as far as their neighbouring country for one. Was his Uncle roped into this as well? As not even his cute cousin’s innocent company could mask the coincidence that his visit was arranged right after they received news of the Crown Prince of Jiraiya returning from his studies. In fact, it was too much with the usual one month visit extended to a whole year stay, describing it as a friendly cultural exchange for the two young wards. He hardly believed getting a contract takes a year nor Nanako needed one to make more ‘friends’, and just thinking about it was giving him a migraine but seeing how frail his father had become in recent years, he did not have the heart to say ’no’. At least his father was allowing him the freedom to choose and not forcing him into one.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Souji gave a loud sigh and pushed back into the seat. 

‘Your Royal Highness, are you tired? Shall I stop the carriage?’

‘No, I’m not tired, just frustrated I have to be away from the research for a year and why are you still so formal when we are alone, Tohru?’

‘I’m afraid I have to as I need to be on my best appearance the whole trip. It would be unsightly if I was to forget for a moment we are representing our country and speaks too informally, I would be embarrassing you, my Prince.’

The raven did have a point and if his Uncle caught wind of it, the both of them would hear no end to a long lecture again. He would have to live with Formal Tohru for a while. This visit was starting well. 

‘How about seeing it as a break? You do need some sun after cooping yourself up in the office day in and out and starting to look as pale as Sire. I’m sure the King’s decision was of good intention.’ 

‘You noticed?’ 

‘It is quite obvious as I was summoned to give traits of people that Your Highness likes.’

_Now I understand the similarities of those I met so far._

‘Although and to be bold, The Majesty’s choice does seem lacking to favour the Crown Prince of Jiraiya over the Princesses of other lands. He is not even remotely close to what Your Highness takes interest in.’

It is indeed too bold, the words sounding between the lines of ‘a desperate senile old man’ and ‘bad taste’. Souji was relieved Nanako was not here to risk having the same words repeated to her father. The outcome was a definite yelling at his childhood friend.

‘I am sure the King had heard the rumours of Prince Yosuke. They said he was a wild typhoon.’ 

‘Father had met him many years ago and his impression of Prince Yosuke was largely positive and still is encouraging. Quoting his exact words were “Prince Yosuke was a smart, energetic boy although he might need to wipe the butter off his hands and feet. You will like him.”’ 

‘Butter? Did he confuse the younger one for Crown Prince?’

‘No idea. Well, we will be meeting him soon.’

And by ‘soon’, it looked like it would not be a moment too long. Crossing the border of the two countries, the familiar white faded and parted into lush woods painted in shades of orange and red, which turned brighter and more brilliantly coloured as they near their destination. His eyes mesmerised by the colours passing by the window, Souji wondered about the infamous Prince, who lived beyond, the boy his father approved of.

_Typhoon, is it? I shall have to see it for myself._

***

Grandly welcomed into Jiraiya personally by the King and Queen, the King subsequently insisted enthusiastically his guests be given a tour before the feast. Led out to the garden, his little royal cousin was excited to see the ponies grazing over the wide pasture. Taking notice of the way Souji’s gaze lingered on the forest behind, the Advisor suggested taking a casual stroll through the woods on their prized horses. His Uncle and Nanako had opted to stay and learn to ride a pony, joined by the young cousin Prince Ted. 

‘Where is Prince Yosuke?’ Souji cannot help himself for asking after seeing the younger Prince and the sweet child was a ball of sunshine. The way those blue eyes lit up and wanting to play together with Nanako, it is not unlike the warmth he felt from the King and Queen, leaving him to wonder about the Crown Prince whom they have yet to meet. 

‘I apologize for the Prince’s absence.’ 

‘That’s not what I meant, Advisor. It’s just that I am taken by the hospitality of the Royal family of Jiraiya and I’m thinking if Prince Yosuke is the same.’ 

‘If we are talking about his energy, then yes, very much like Prince Ted and it looks like I do not need to describe him more. Here he comes.’ 

Turning around, Souji saw a man on a beautiful Palamino horse. The man’s chestnut hair was flowing as beautifully in the wind as the horse galloped down gracefully towards them but the expression on the brunette’s face was not, yelling at them to get out of the way. Racing closely past them, the horse headed towards the river and finally stopped with a sudden halt, throwing the rider off and plunging right into the shallow waters. 

That was how Souji met Prince Yosuke, drenched from head to toe and never in his mind had he thought he would meet his future wife this way. The Crown Prince of Jiraiya was a living gush of wind literally when he made his appearance. Many years down, Souji would chuckle at how true the rumours were; his lovely Queen was a storm by nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: As usual, thank you for reading and pleas~e comment. I really want to know if I am doing it correctly. Ideas for how the story can go is very much love too. 
> 
> The landscape of the Izanagi Kingdom was modeled to be a mixture of London's fog, Antarctica’s climatic snow and olden European architectural aesthetics while the Jiraiya Kingdom is a mixture of the energy of a city, a more modern structural state while retaining plenty of greenery but with beautiful fall trees most of the year.
> 
> As for the economic terms, I am very confused with as well. Revenue, output, profit maximizer and GDP? W…what?
> 
> Adachi being Souji’s friend, who would have thought? Adachi, the Jester, spiritual twin of Souji, I personally like it a lot.


	3. The Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji getting to know Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is just long….longer...still continuing….Oh~ Finally and I’m exhausted.

**The Warmth**

Stamping its hoof into the dry land, the auburn horse snorted at the older Prince while swinging its long blonde tail from side to side. It was clearly enjoying its owner’s sorry state. When the Prince tried to stand, he slipped on the algae and fell back down. 

To add salt to the insult, it turned around, stomped its hind hooves into the stream and splashed more water onto the thoroughly drenched brunette. The latter could only glare at the disappearing form of his horse running deeper into the woods.

No one made an attempt to move. Not even the Crown Prince of Jiraiya himself tried to stand up again, choosing to sit in the ankle deep water and mumble at it in contempt. This was one way to make a first impression and Souji could see what his father meant by ‘buttered limbs’. 

Ignoring the protests of the Advisor, Souji took a slightly fearful step into the water. Something Souji would never try doing in his hometown. It was lukewarm. Taking another step, and another, Souji waddled his way towards the other Prince. Offering his hand, Souji asked, ‘Can you stand?’

Yosuke studied the hand for a while and then Souji’s face before taking the outstretched arm. Pulling the man up, Souji led Yosuke to the bank. Noticing the other was struggling slightly due to his heavy robes, Souji kept his hand around Yosuke’s wrist and he was glad he did. There were a few close calls of Yosuke tripping and pulling Souji down with him but none for the worse.

Safety on the grass, the brunette tried to dry himself and Souji with a wind spell, which backfired miserably. Summoning a tiny twister that almost sucked the stream dry into the air and shattered the wind crystal on his bracelet to million of pieces. The airborne water turned into a short 10 seconds drizzle over the entire forest, casting a beautiful rainbow over the red-orange sky. 

That also meant the feast was soon and Yosuke was needed at the Gardens to make sure preparations were proper. The same grounds they have to cross to get into the castle for a fresh set of attire, which in his current state, like a wet dog left Yosuke frozen under the trees. Yosuke could already hear the lecture before it even happened. If one of them was a Fire user, then they could at least create a bonfire to dry themselves but no such luck for the young Princes. 

Out of ideas, he took a hopeful glance towards Naoto, who sighed long and deep at their Prince. It was not uncommon for their loved Prince to get into trouble but to pick today of all days, one must marvel at his rare talent. It was Souji, who spoke up. 

‘How about delaying the party for a while more with the reason the Crown Prince is kindly giving me a tour of the forest? And then ask a knight to deliver a new set of clothes for the Prince?’

Finger on her lips set in a firm line, Naoto considered Souji’s suggestion. It was more feasible than sneaking back and safer than Yosuke attempting a second spell without a conduit. Taking her horse, she left the two Princes to move to a more notable spot. But one horse and two riders too many. 

Unless they share. 

This forest being Yosuke’s turf and being smaller, Souji let Yosuke take the rein and climbed into the back. With this much space on a horseback, the best respect he could give was right up against the other’s back and arms around the shorter Prince. Souji knew Yosuke realized how close they were as well, stiffening when he felt Souji’s breath on his neck. Souji debated on getting off to walk instead. However, Yosuke decided he would not let his guest walk either. 

‘Hold on tight. We’re moving.’ 

With a sharp snap of the rein, Yosuke directed the horse to the place Naoto specified. Witness to Yosuke’s mishap into the river, Souji was expecting a rough ride but surprisingly, Yosuke’s control and guidance over each tree root and uneven ground was one of a veteran rider. So it was most likely the horse and not the rider a few moments ago. The smooth ride was becoming a slow stroll and tour like how Souji wanted Naoto to lie to everyone else. Relaxing, Souji took in the sight, the scenery being the back of Prince Yosuke.

Yosuke’s hair went down to his smaller back, was a darker brown. Peeking through the wet strands, Souji could see a slightly tanned neck, a skin tone he was not expecting from a Royalty. He supposed this Prince was a outdoor person, opposite of himself. 

To make the silence less awkward and his stares less obvious, Souji picked a topic, which the two would understand in common.

‘The horse that ran away is yours?’

Not the best topic but he was only here for a few hours and knew nothing of the brunette. It was a good thing the Prince shared the same sociability as his parents. 

‘Deathtrap? Yeah. His lifelong mission is to throw me off his back at any possible chance he can get.’ 

_Then, you should not have named it Deathtrap._

‘And no need to tell me I shouldn’t have named him Deathtrap if I didn’t want him to be one. I started calling him that whenever he tried to trip me in the stable. It’s too late when I wanted to stop as he ended up responding only to that name and steps it up to make his name true.’

Although Yosuke’s words made the horse sounds unmanageable, the brunette’s fondness of the Palomino horse was unmistakable in his tone.

‘Sounds like you adore the horse.’ 

‘My dear Prince of Izanagi, which part of what I just said sounded like adoration?’ 

‘Souji, please. Prince Yosuke.’ 

‘Yosuke, please. Souji.’ 

And the brunette laughed heartedly at Souji’s stiff speech pattern. He would make a great a cappella group with Naoto. Dropping the rein, Yosuke gave him a sharp clap, with only Souji’s hands to hold the rein in position, then quickly took back control.

‘No offence. I raised him since he’s a foal and that little devil enjoys making my life miserable. If he was not throwing me into the river or a haystack, he would be speeding into the horizon uncontrollably. Not sure how he grew up like that but he was nothing like his parents. Right, Marshmallow?’

Leaning forward, Yosuke gave the white horse a rub on the neck as they came to a clearing with a view of a gentle waterfall beating lazily into the plunge pool. Another sight Souji was not used to. The water in his country were stagnant for most parts of the year. He wondered if standing under the waterfall would hurt. 

‘Want to take a dip?’ 

Souji did not need to remind the Prince their objective was to stay dry as someone’s shout cut through the woods. Rushing at them, the knight jumped off before the horse halted and moved towards them aggressively. Was he a hostile? Souji was prepared to shield the other Prince behind his back when Yosuke approached the blond casually.

‘YOSUKE!’ 

‘Kanji, stop shouting. Even the kitchen staff know we’re here.’

‘WHAT! THERE’S NO WAY THEY CAN HEAR US FROM THERE!’

‘And you’re still shouting...’

Yosuke walked past the tall blond, who followed the brunette closely and helped to remove the clothes tied to the horse. 

‘Why are you wet anyway?’

Even when he was not shouting, the knight was still loud enough for Souji to hear him. 

‘What do you think?’ 

Turning the knight around and using him as a dressing screen, Yosuke proceeded to change behind the bigger built guy. 

‘Deathtrap again?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Should I go look for him?’ 

‘No. It’s fine. Let him run around a bit more. He’s been weirdly cranky for the past few hours so I took him out to let out some steam. I don’t want him back in the stable terrorizing the stable hand on duty today.’ 

‘If you say so.’ 

‘By the way, what is this?’

Stepping out, Yosuke was dressed in a white frilled dress shirt, a fine orange vest that gradually darken into a deep crimson at the center with gold buttons holding it together. The coat he was holding in his arms was of an equally fancy black material.

‘Eh, clothes?’ 

‘Dude! This is for a ball, not horse riding!’ 

Gesturing to himself, he dared the knight to look closer. 

‘What’s the big deal anyway? We’re having a ball soon. Just tell them you changed beforehand.’

‘It’s a feast, not a ball. And go on a horse ride first?!’ 

Only an idiot would believe him. 

‘I grabbed the first thing because Naoto told me to hurry. Blame yourself for having so many clothes.’

‘I studied fashion design!’ 

‘Minored in it. AND SAME HERE! WHAT MADE YOU SO SPECIAL!’ 

This conversation was getting nowhere. Coughing a little louder to get their attention, Souji pointed to the sun that was now sitting low along the forest edge. 

‘Shit! Move it, Kanji.’ 

Taking the wet pile, Yosuke hurled it at Kanji and motioned to Souji to follow him as he climbed onto Marshmallow’s back. 

When they reached the stable, Naoto was standing there and she was not amused. Adachi was there too, relieved his Prince was safe. As Yosuke passed Marshmallow to the stable maid, Deathtrap emerged from another side, trotting towards them. Stopping before Souji, he took a long glance at him and Adachi, and then pushed Yosuke away from them. Yosuke did not protest and led the horse to its stall. 

Souji supposed Deathtrap was in a better mood now although he heard Yosuke shouted, ‘Hey, if I go bald, I’m shaving you too.’ And shortly after, something brown and orange dashed across the field. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Naoto shaking her head. 

That concluded his first meeting with Yosuke.  
…  
……  
………  
His second encounter with the Crown Prince was Yosuke standing before him in a leather jacket. The long hair was tied in a lazy ponytail thrown to the side. And no, not during the feast as both Yosuke and him were busy moving around entertaining all the other guests. It was after the dinner, when everyone had turned in for the night. 

Souji felt underdressed to be leaning against his guest room door in a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and barefooted. A.K.A his pyjamas while the other, hands in the jacket’s pockets, was wearing a pair of black jeans that was hugging the brunette’s legs in a close fit. How should he react to his late night visitor? 

‘Come in for tea?’ 

Yosuke was not sure how he should respond to that as well. It was midnight, which meant he was the one not thinking straight. 

‘Ehm...I want to thank you for your help just now and as thanks, I thought showing you the nightlife is a good idea, which is..’ーgiving the taller man a glance over, Yosuke must admitー ‘a terrible one. Sorry. And goodnight.’

‘Wait. Give me a minute.’ 

Stopping the brunette, who was starting to walk away, Souji raised a finger and then closed the door. Quickly changing into a black dress shirt and grey khaki, he opened the door to find the brunette still waiting for him, whose eyes brightened to see him dressed. 

Walking past the door to his Uncle’s room, Souji could imagine all the ‘talks’ he would need to face if his Uncle found out about this but still, he followed Yosuke’s lead down the dimly lit hallway. Down a flight of stairs, they came to what looks like a garage with an array of cars and Yosuke stepped into a retro VW Beetle in a beautiful blue matt finish. The space, however was a tight squeeze for his legs. Yosuke did not look too comfortable either. 

‘Sorry about the space. It’s Naoto’s car. She won’t allow me to bring you out with my motorbike. So just bear with it.’ 

Rolling the car out of the lot, Yosuke switched on the radio to fill up the rest of the vehicle. Exiting the gates of the palace, Yosuke took to the smaller roads, driving past stretches of stone built terraces. Lights were still lit in many of the houses and as they drove further in, the locals outside walking the streets increased with each stretch of the road.

Maneuvering the car carefully through a street filled with vendors selling food on both sides, Yosuke turned into an alley that lost the bright spot lights but filled with neon board signs. Parking right below one with a bright red lipstick as the store signboard, Yosuke killed the engine.

‘Here we are.’ 

Stepping out, Yosuke waved at the bouncer at the door and went over to do what looked like ‘flirting?’ to Souji, with his arms around the muscular man, shaking the guy as he talked animatedly about something. 

The whole time, Souji stayed beside the car, uncertain of his next course of action. Join Yosuke in arm locking the guy with a crew cut? Souji did not think so, seeing the man had a bandage over the bridge of the nose, which Souji was sure it was not a shave cut. Wary of the man, Souji chose to study the surrounding instead. 

The place was a whole worldly difference from the other street although it was only an alley entrance away. Distinctly, he could hear the vendors’ shouts. Moonlight was the main light source. The wet asphalt road glittering under it. Time seemed like a stand still without the bustling energy. If Yosuke and the bouncer were not there, still chatting away, Souji would have believed he entered a different space. 

Passing the car key to the bouncer, Yosuke seemed to reach a certain consensus with the man and then, motioned to Souji to follow him again. However, instead of going down the stairs to what was probably a bar, Yosuke went back out into the street, where the energy of the city was, which Souji would later remembered as where the best foods were. 

After ordering a pile of food, Yosuke dumped them onto the table that he had Souji seated as ‘reservation’ and sat down with a satisfied sigh. A glance at the food and then another at the crowd around them, Souji wondered out loud, ‘You do this a lot? Walking around without guards and eating street food?’ 

Yosuke only shrugged and took a long sip of the draft beer. Not that Souji had guards swarming him all the time but that was because he hardly left the castle. 

‘That is some autonomy you have. I am envious.’ said Souji with a smile as he poked a slice of fried squid and dip it into this green coloured mayo but tasted like mustard. 

‘Sometimes, I guess.’ 

The two spent the few hours talking about which dish or beer was better.  
…  
……  
………  
Yosuke was not kidding when he said ‘sometimes’ as next day, Souji found out the Prince of Jiraiya was, in fact, way busier than the rumors presented him to be. It was simply the man understood the saying ‘work hard and play harder’ and he realized it by following the brunette. Yosuke was tasked to be his guide for the cultural exchange for most parts of the week and Souji was not surprised it turned out to be the brunette. If Yosuke knew what the two were being set up to do, he was not showing it and Souji was thankful for it, not wanting to talk about it. 

They started by paying a visit to the financial giant in the country, specialising in more than one industry and heavily invested by the Royal Family. That was Souji’s main agenda and it was one meeting, powerpoint slides, more of it after that. If it was not in the company, they were attending grand openings or other social events. However, as he was technically a guest and a client, Souji had the luxury to leave halfway while Yosuke would be returning to the castle as late as 11pm, making a beeline to his room. 

But it did not stop Yosuke from getting Souji to go for a swim at the lake at 12 midnight occasionally. Or to find the man passed out on the couch in the entertainment room, controller clutched in his hands and the word ‘You’re dead’ flashing across the theater size screen. Souji was there to look for Nanako’s teddy bear and as much as he felt bad for waking the brunette, he had to because it was not a bed. In the end, they both slept on the couch because Yosuke shoved the controller into his hands and Souji stayed to try the game. 

Then, it came when everyone had their moments. For a proposal meeting to incorporate the Izanagi’s spells into their products, Souji and Naoto walked into the office in time to see Yosuke threw a file angrily at the table. 

‘Meeting’s cancelled. Want a drink?’

‘It’s only 5.’ 

Naoto tried to convince her Prince not to but Yosuke was hearing none of it. 

‘You know where I’ll be and why.’ 

Snatching his key off the table, Yosuke made for the door, leaving a solemn faced Naoto, who took up the phone to make a call and followed the Prince a moment later.  
…  
……  
………  
Walking into the bar that Yosuke had not once brought him here, Souji noticed how packed the place was.

 _People here drink at 5pm?_

In the far corner was Yosuke, at a tall table with a lady with long brown curly hair and he seemed happy. Kanji was nearby too, leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer, watching the two. 

It seemed like a friendly chat between Yosuke and his lady friend to turn horrifyingly wrong when Yosuke walked away for a while to take a call. A spiked drink and the horror of being on the other end of the room as Yosuke raised the glass for a sip. 

Souji needed to warn Yosuke and moved towards the two but was stopped by a hand around his arm. Looking back, it was Naoto, who shook her head and looked pointedly at the couple nearest to Yosuke. Their eyes were on Yosuke and the woman as well. Now that he observed carefully, the room was quieter and at least half the people’s eyes were fixed on the two.

_Don’t tell me._

The tilted glass paused right at the lips and a second look at the content, Yosuke placed the glass back onto the desk and Kanji, who was in the motion of pushing himself off the wall, laid back against the wall. The tension was thick. A wrong move and a fight would trigger. 

The smile Yosuke wore as he spoke to the woman was filled with sadness, who hastily stood up and took a fearful look across the room. She made the wise choice to leave quickly. The few, who stood up to follow, sat back down when a glass smashed against the floor resounded within the space, silencing the whole bar in seconds. 

For the second time, Yosuke walked out of the bar without looking back.  
…  
……  
………  
Knuckles turning white from clutching the wheel, Naoto did her best to keep up with the speeding orange motorbike but her Beetle was not built to climb the steep road. There were many times they thought they were close to turn a corner and Yosuke gained even more distance. 

At the last bend to the top of the hill, a screeching sound was clearly heard through the night sky and oh goodness, how wild their imagination ran. Stepping down hard on the peddle, Naoto too forgot the meaning of safety. Once they emerged into a flat opening with a pavilion, the three piled out the moment the car stopped with a sudden brake. 

They saw a fallen motorbike a few metres away and a helmet lying near it. Skid marks under the car led out to it. Kanji was about to lift the bike to see if their Prince was under it or in the trees but a loud crackle stopped them in their tracks. Thunder clouds gathering above them, a strong breeze ran through their legs, gathering leaves and stones to someone standing beside the cliff side.

 _Yosuke…_

One step, Yosuke would be going over into nothing but darkness. Fortunately, their Prince was not suicidal with other plans in mind. The green light of the wind crystal shining brightly, Yosuke unleashed a powerful wind slash into the sky, parting the thick dark clouds. A hole revealing the moon shrouded behind.

Summoning another gust that sucked stones into the air, Yosuke threw a series of wind knives, cutting the stones down in quick succession. Except these few that was tugged out further by the currents and Souji, affected by Yosuke, directed a bolt from the flashing clouds to strike those down. Exploding on impact and the powder blown away by the wind, Yosuke’s anger went with it. Abandoning the target shooting, Yosuke retreated to the shelter as the thunderstorm above them decided that was the moment to rain down on everyone. 

Feeling safe to finally approach the other Prince, Souji joined Yosuke under the pavilion while Kanji and Naoto stayed in the car, watching them from a distance. Sitting down on the cold stone benches, Souji was relieved that other than a slightly torn shirt, there was not a single scratch or bruise on Yosuke when the bike looked wretched. This man was lucky. 

‘Still remember you said you envy me for the freedom I had?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

And Souji was wrong after seeing the bar. Half the people there were most likely Royal Guards on duty and the bouncer the other day was to make sure no one uninvited was near the Prince.

‘Well, I wanted to laugh at the irony because this entire country is my cage and my people hates me. Why don’t you mock me too? For how dumb I am to take all that shit and continue smiling like an idiot?’

Yosuke glared at Souji as he gritted out his words but immediately dropped his head, shameful for taking it out on Souji.

‘I think you are amazing. In my country, that would have been a death sentence on the spot but you let her go. You gave her a second chance.’

‘Because I’m a wuss. My three friends and one of them is a horse. The other two are always dragged around by my mess, bitched at by my father about my safety and so, and yet never mention it once to me. All the while, I create more trouble for everyone, like right now.’ 

‘No. I can tell they love and respect you as a person, not your title. An incompetent person cannot manage a company the way you did. And you know what, in my honest opinion, it takes more to let go than to hang on. It is not something everyone can do.’ 

‘Souji, you’re too nice. Kanji will never say that to me. He will yell at me and say shit happens so get over it.’

And the Prince laughed. It was so forced, it hurt watching the man did it and once the laughter died off, Yosuke was crying. Beads of tears rolling down the same face that always seemed so happy, and quietly on the side, he was making jokes at the museum exhibits to make sure Souji was not bored. 

Yosuke was inappropriate, making the wrong comments at all the wrong times. He was clumsy beyond words, walking into walls and running into mud puddles. It worsened if he came across the Prince in the early morning hours. Personality traits were mainly being spontaneous and impulsive, talented in messing up, reminding Souji nothing of the qualities of a Queen he wanted. But to Souji, Yosuke was his ideal Queen, who had shown him kindness, tolerance and lastly, a life beyond the rigid walls of his title. 

Taking the dirt covered hand resting on Yosuke’s laps, Souji lifted it to place a chaste kiss on the back. Kneeling on the cement floor of the pavilion, which the rain was now assaulting, Souji waited till Yosuke raised his tears filled eyes to look at him. With words sounding nothing like a proposal, he asked for Yosuke’s hand in marriage. Not as a prince to another prince but as a man. 

‘I know how sudden and prosaic I am being right now, and not to mention we are both drenched but will you marry me, Yosuke?’ 

‘Marry you? Me? Souji, you’re the weirdest guy I ever met. Like staring into a fish tank, thinking what the fishes want for dessert, making me feel all these...I need to puke.’ 

And he did. Head turned away, Yosuke vomited all over the floor. Yosuke would be lying in his spew if Souji was not there to catch him.  
…  
……  
………  
Yosuke spent the next day in bed, hung over and miserable. 

At dinner, Souji allowed himself into Yosuke’s room with a bowl of chicken soup to catch the guy in the midst of playing a electric guitar, who immediately stopped and pulled the headphone off when he saw Souji. 

‘E,eh. Th-thanks….’ 

‘Sure, you are welcome.’ 

Knowing Souji was waiting for an answer, Yosuke was nervous to see him, fidgeting and stuttering with his words. Taking the tray, Yosuke lifted the spoon for a sip and dropped it when Souji’s gaze met him. He would have overturn the bowl if Souji did not stop it in the nick of time and put it away.

‘If I am making you uncomfortable, I will leave.’

‘Nononono, you’re not! I’m just embarrassed for what I said yesterday. _Ess..specially_ that last sentence came out all wrong.’

‘You make me puke?’ 

‘Oh no…’ 

Yosuke groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead. That was his reply to Souji’s proposal. How awfully sweet. 

‘You were drunk.’ 

‘That’s an excuse! And No! What I meant was I wasn’t going to say that. The PUKE part was because I’re going to puke, literally.’

That Souji knew. He was there. 

‘So you were going to say something else?’

Yosuke was making him nervous as well by dragging the conversation out with vomit and puke. However, Souji was not going to show that he was eager for an answer. His father told him a ladies man was a confident one although his stomach was clenching up with nerves. Souji was glad he was not the only one as Yosuke’s face flushed in reaction to his question and blurted, ‘Idon’tremember. Iwasdrunk,remember?’

No, Souji did not like that answer, which was a blunt open lie as Souji’s heart dropped a little. It looked like it would take more than just a few words to get this man to be his and he was not going to wait another day or night. Even if it was a rejection, he would get Yosuke’s reply now.

_If this guy can play a electric guitar with a headache, then he is absolutely fine._

Moving himself into the other’s peripheral view, Souji blocked out what was so interesting on the drapes and then move again to whatever was sitting on the desk. Lastly, Souji threw himself on Yosuke’s bed, his head on Yosuke’s laps, looking up at the auburn eyes when the latter ran out of places to look, face down at his blanket. Yes, two could play this game. 

Sighing at Souji’s persistence, Yosuke gave up at last. He was going to sprain his neck from all the turning. 

‘What did you see in me?’ 

If Yosuke wanted him to repeat then the man should have it. 

‘You are beautiful when you are smiling at the smallest thing. You fill the room when you speak with confidence during meetings. To be gracious and stepped away with kindness when someone hurt you. To be tolerant of nonsense when you could have abused your power. Then, you amuse me to find you sleeping in the bathtub when you are supposed to be brushing your teeth or your hair in a mess, chewed out by Deathtrap.’ 

‘Wait. Is that a compliment?’ 

‘Yes. You will be great with children. And your turn. I’m a fish, who wants dessert and make you feel something you are having troubles to tell me.’ 

A small gasp and Yosuke went mute again, mouth opening and closing with no words. Who was the fish here? 

As Souji waited for Yosuke, he wondered if Yosuke realized his fingers was playing with his hair, brushing his fringe to the side, flashing his forehead that Souji himself was not sure even Adachi had seen it before. And out of the blue, Yosuke leaned down and clumsily kissed his forehead. 

Souji guessed he got his answer to what Yosuke was feeling for him. Sitting up, Souji ran his thumb along Yosuke’s cheek. It was as smooth and soft as he imagined and the auburn orbs were watching him carefully.

‘You really want children?’ 

‘A few.’ 

‘I’m not a pig.’ 

‘No. You will be my wife. So will you marry me?’

‘Yes, Souji.’

Sliding his fingers up Yosuke’s hairline and gently into the long brown locks, Souji shared a tender kiss with his to-be bride. He would make Yosuke happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, drink and drive...Never Ever Do It. This is a story. Do not confuse reality with fiction. Happy ending… Hmph. It's gonna be angst from the next chapter until the ending.


	4. The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a child isn't as simple as just having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender centric terms in this story are not based on sex or gender but tied to your title.  
> Tachiden: Departing Ceremony  
> Shouden: Welcoming Ceremony

**The Cold**

The Tachiden was held in Mid-Autumn at Early Sunset. The entire Kingdom veiled in Yosuke’s favorite colour, they celebrated the union of the Prince of Jiraiya and Prince of Izanagi. 

It was a big event, taking months to prepare for it. With ribbons and bouquets decorating each the street lamps of the city and tables spilling out from the spacious ballroom into the Gardens, Souji knew it would be grand. Down the aisle with Yosuke, Souji was slightly frightened by the riches of Jiraiya. Something he did not feel so before today; Izanagi was not comparable in terms of wealth. 

And in the last part of the ceremony, at the bottom of the stairs, Souji watched Yosuke handed the crown, his status as the Prince of Jiraiya back to the King. From the adjacent row, he could immediately hear Ted wailed. The petite Prince was upset about his cousin leaving. His cries too affected Souji, which Souji would not call it a change of hearts but there was this unsettling doubt and fear. 

Was he doing the right thing? Was Yosuke becoming the Princess of Izanagi the correct thing? 

In his own rights, Yosuke could become the next King of Jiraiya with an equally capable Queen to support him but no, marrying Souji would mean he was making Yosuke give up on all these and to leave behind the people he loved. 

And then, the King and Queen did something unexpected. Placing the crown back onto Yosuke, they declared to the crowd that their son would always be the Prince of this Kingdom and his home through rain and shine. Souji started the applause shading the silence but he did heard the offending comment from Adachi, saying it was only a political move. His Uncle quickly told Adachi to watch his mouth. Souji could care less, relieved over his in-laws’ decision. Yosuke would not need to sacrifice anything to be his wife. 

A weight off his heart, Souji found it within himself to enjoy the rest of the ball and rejoiced the fact Yosuke was officially his wife. Joining his hands with Yosuke’s, the newly wed moved to the center of the room for a slow waltz. And as usual, Yosuke was the clumsy man he loved, stepping on his feet a few times. Not caring about his lead, with a mind of his own, which to Souji, that was Yosuke’s charming side. Not losing to his wife, Souji swept Yosuke off his feet and ended the dance with a kiss.

Having a few drinks too many, they both collapsed heavily onto Yosuke’s bed, which was theirs now. Climbing over Souji and straddling his hips, Yosuke nipped his husband’s chin playfully, obviously in the mood. Humming contently, Souji slided his hands suggestively up Yosuke’s thighs, resting them on the curves that previously, he could watch but not touch. Yosuke was making him hard with the lap dance. Souji would love to comply. It was their night to consummate to mark Yosuke as his but considering the long journey they would be taking tomorrow, Souji decided it could wait, not wanting Yosuke to sit through hours with a sore bottom. 

However, it did not stop Souji from undressing Yosuke to see what he was gifted with. Pulling the last shirt impatiently off Yosuke’s shoulders and his hand messing up the brunette’s hair, Souji tugged Yosuke into a sloppy kiss. His tongue pushing into Yosuke’s mouth, Souji rolled his hips upwards, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

Responding to his seduction, Yosuke bit gently down the tip of Souji’s tongue and set up a faster pace, grinding eagerly against Souji. The friction giving them pleasure, Souji quickened the kiss and sucked on Yosuke’s tongue hard as the end neared. Encircling his arms around Yosuke, Souji matched his body’s rhythm to Yosuke. Thrusting his hip upwards one last time, Souji spilled into his undergarment as he felt Yosuke tightened his grip in Souji’s hair. 

Coming down from their high, they laughed breathlessly at how disheveled they both looked. It was not even the real deal yet, they were lost in their lust for each other. Hair restyled in all direction, lips slightly swollen and face flushed up. 

‘Yosuke, you make me lose control.’ 

‘Me too.’  
…  
……  
………  
The supposedly long ride was shortened by Yosuke, when the brunette, frustrated with nothing to do in a car, took it out on the fog by blowing it high up into the atmosphere. The result was crystal clear visibility and a smooth ride. Souji, frankly wanted to cry. He spent years on a spell to let people see through the fog, that was still not working properly and his wife here, blew it away within minutes. They should have just hired a few Yosuke and stationed them throughout the country to do this. 

However, sadly no, there was only one Yosuke, who was not reckless enough to try doing the same thing in the capital, where the fog was thicker. He might blew someone sky high. The density of the fog was worrying. It felt as if it was slipping indoors as well. Souji should really take a look at the experiments later.

Before that though, let’s had his wife meet his parents first, who were probably both in their offices working. Seeing how Yosuke immediately shivered when he stepped out of the car, Souji took off his jacket and placed it around Yosuke. Technically, it was Autumn but Izanagi, all the way in the North was entering Winter early. He was used to the cold but for Yosuke, it might take a while until the brunette get accustomed to the climate. For the moment, Souji would have to live with Yosuke bundling up in more layers than the way he liked it. 

Intertwining their hands, Souji led Yosuke into the castle he grew up in. The place where the two would spend the rest of their lives, and one day, reign as the King and Queen.  
…  
……  
………  
Their marriage was supposed to be blessed and he wanted to make Yosuke the happiest wife in the world but things started going wrong. Looking at the back of Yosuke, Souji wished he could turn back time. 

Shortly after he welcomed his Princess into the Kingdom of Izanagi, his Father fell ill and had to postpone the Shouden. Staying at the King’s bedside, Souji watched his Father grew weaker each day while hallucinating and mumbling over and over that it was a curse. The palace healers were tactless with the cause. In the end, they could only pray for the best.

As the King weakened, rumors of the Princess jinxing the country spread in the palace and even his Mother was drowning in it, taking her uneasiness out on Yosuke. To walk out when Yosuke entered the room or pushing plates onto the floor when Yosuke sat down at the table. Each time, Yosuke endured it while his First Knight; Chie did her best to make the Princess feel better. In the end, he left her to be in charge of helping his wife and his entourage settled in while Souji buried his head in finding a cure.

Feeling a little guilty for neglecting Yosuke and to cheer the brunette up, he arranged secretly with Kanji to receive Deathtrap into the Kingdom and build a shed with proper heating so Deathtrap, born and raised in a warmer climate, would not need to brave the chill. Yosuke’s smiles returned when he saw the surprise, giving Souji a big hug before moving to scratch Deathtrap along the mane. Deathtrap was happy to see his owner as well, in his own way by sighing and smacking the brunette in the face with his tail. 

How he wished the happiness lasted. A few days later, his Father passed away and his Mother fell into depression, screaming at Yosuke to get out of the room. Souji loved his Mother but he was shocked when the Queen tried to raise her hands on Yosuke. Moving to stop her, Souji stepped in between while Yosuke left the room hurriedly in humiliation. Passing his Mother to his Uncle, he chased after Yosuke to see through the window that his wife had taken the horse, riding into the cold without a robe or jacket. 

Chie suggested to him to take the dogs but the way the wind was picking up speed around them, the dogs’ sense of smell would be useless. Assuring Chie he would be fine, Souji followed the horse tracks and with the wind guiding him, he found both Yosuke and Deathtrap easily. Both dusted in snow. 

_Did they fall?_

There was a heavy snowfall this morning. It was a relief Yosuke was only half a mile into the woods. Souji was not sure what he would do if Yosuke was injured somewhere deep in this forest. The wind circling around them abnormally, Souji moved towards Yosuke, who was sobbing into the horse neck. The horse doing his best to shield the brunette from the cold, turned agitated when he noticed Souji approaching them. 

Thankfully, Deathtrap did not charge him and Yosuke rushed into Souji’s arms crying. Removing his robe and wrapping it around Yosuke, Souji embraced the brunette tightly in his arms. It was his failure. Of all the things he could not give Yosuke, security was one of them. Forcing his wife to run out alone into the wilderness when the castle was supposed to their home. Apologizing repeatedly for all he could not protect Yosuke from, Souji asked Yosuke to forgive him.

‘It’s not your fault.’ In between sobs, Yosuke repeated the sentence. There was nothing to apologize for. Everyone was simply upset over the late King’s passing. 

Staying in their little world; a wind bubble that Yosuke’s unstable emotions created around them, keeping the cold outside, Souji too took comfort in Yosuke’s gentleness.  
…  
……  
………  
Later that night, his Mother came to them to make amends, passing them this soup that was meant to warm their bodies from staying out in the snow for a long time. 

How he should not have been so trusting but she was his Mother…She was his mother! His anger towards her was indescribable when Souji passed out beside Yosuke. 

When he woke up again, it felt like he was watching a movie from inside his own body. His mind and emotions were detached from the physical body. His body was not his own. His hands moving on its own, gripped Yosuke’s ankles roughly and parted the limbs like his wife was only a doll. Bending the legs back, he positioned Yosuke’s hips, lifting it into the air and forced himself into Yosuke without any preparation. 

Despite the sudden intrusion, Yosuke’s eyes remained shut as Souji pulled out and rammed into the brunette repeatedly. He was hurting Yosuke. He was raping his defenceless wife but Souji had no control. Like a switch, he blacked out when his body finished doing what it was made to do.

Pushing himself up, feeling disoriented with a hammering headache, Souji tried to shake the dizziness away. What were they doing before this?

Under him was Yosuke lying with his legs apart and Souji between them. Groggily, he tried to wake the brunette. His fingers tracing the black Mark formed around the top of the brunette’s collarbone, Souji absent mindedly did the same with his other hand along his own, knowing a similar one was on his body. 

As the heaviness in his mind and body receded, Souji moved to get himself off of Yosuke and could faintly see the lines of the active spell keeping Yosuke immobilized and unconscious. Wait. In that instant, Souji’s brain woke up and quickly realized something else was wrong. Yosuke was barely breathing. Between them, a metallic smell was reeking through. Looking down, blood dotted his groin, which was not his. On Yosuke’s abdomen, another Mark was painted across. A contrast to the red blood stain spread over the sheet beneath Yosuke. 

‘No. Oh no. Oh my god, no. Yosuke. Yosuke! Please, Yosuke. Hang in there for me. CHIE, GET YUKIKO! NOW!’ 

Shouting for Chie to get their healer, Souji casted a healing spell over Yosuke, one that their Head Healer forced him to learn in case of an emergency. Living a sheltered life, he never needed to use it but when he had to, it was on someone he was terribly afraid of losing. It flickered on and off, in tune to his emotions, doing little to nothing to stop the bleeding. 

It felt like forever when the Healer at last rushed in and she was horrified at the state Yosuke was in. Throwing another layer of healing spell over Yosuke, Yukiko made Souji moved aside so she could do her job. 

The rest was him in shock, staring empty minded at the mug thrusted into his hands. The warm water inside turning red in his mind, merging into the stink of Yosuke’s blood on the bed. His Mother did this to them. Yosuke almost died because of her! Flying into the rage, Souji wanted to find the Queen right away. He needed to know her intentions. Souji might have done something he would regret if Kanji was not there to knock him out.  
…  
……  
………  
‘Uh….’ 

Opening his eyes, Souji saw a different ceiling, it was slightly lower and very bright. Moving his head to the side, he saw Yosuke lying on a bed beside his and Souji scrambled off to Yosuke’s side. Yosuke’s face has regained a little colour and when he stroked his hand over the brunette’s face, Yosuke’s body temperature was warmer and no longer cold. 

‘Calm down, Souji. Her Highness is alright now.’ 

If their best Healer was saying that, then he believed her but it did not mean he was going to move. Lowering herself to Souji’s level, Yukiko looked at him seriously in the eyes and placing her hand on his arms, she motioned to him to go to the other side of the room. 

‘Souji, I need to talk to you about something else. Come on. It’s about The Princess. Let him rest.’

Reluctantly, he followed her. Did she has bad news for him? Souji was not sure if he could take anymore if it was Yosuke dying again. And what she revealed was nothing close to it but none the better. 

‘Souji, Her Highness is pregnant with a child. Under normal circumstances, I’ll be very happy for you but from what I saw in your room, I don’t think it was voluntary for either of you, was it?’ 

Yukiko was right. It was not. He forced himself onto Yosuke and Souji nodded.

‘In that case, Souji, you need to think about it carefully if you are keeping the child. Her Highness has lost a lot of blood today. It might be stressful on him physically and if this is forced onto him, there’s also the psychological burden of having a child he did not want. I suggest you talk to Yosuke when he wakes up.’

And as if on cue, Yosuke stirred awake. Yosuke sounded so weak when he called Souji’s name. Taking Yosuke’s hands, Souji gave it a small squeeze, which Yosuke was too weak to return the gesture. Souji intended to have the conversation when Yosuke regained more strength. But slowly, his wife slid his hand out of Souji’s grip to push the blanket off and then, reached down to pull the shirt and stared at the Mark on his abdomen. 

_He knew._

Of course, he would know. Yosuke was now a Mother, they control if they want another life inside them. In that case, there was the possibility of Yosuke being aware of the entire ordeal. The pain of doing something he did not agree to and the terror of his freedom taken away. Even if he did not remember, he would now carry the weight of another life that he may not want. No, everything about this was wrong. Souji did not marry Yosuke for his wife to be a baby making tool. This child would not bring them joy. 

‘Yosuke, let’s not keep the baby.’

They were both not ready. Yosuke’s widened eyes with disbelief made Souji felt his decision was wrong. Unable to face Yosuke’s quiet plead in those hazelnut eyes or the way Yosuke was shaking his head sadly, Souji lowered his head and stood up to hold his wife down while gesturing to Yukiko to do what she needed to do. The panic in Yosuke’s eyes, when Yukiko raised her hands over the Mark of Life to remove it, sent pangs of guilt into Souji. 

‘Please, Yosuke. This is not what we want.’ 

‘No...this is so unfair…’ 

Bursting into tears, Yosuke hugged Souji’s middle tightly. Why did it turn into this?

The next second, Yukiko gasped and pulled her hand away as the lines of the Mark disappear, one by one, on its own. Yosuke had given up on the baby. Souji made Yosuke kill their child. However, he had no time to grieve. His priority was Yosuke and barely caught his wife when his queen passed out once more from emotional loss as the last line faded away. 

From that night, Yosuke changed. He would not look Souji in the eyes, unable to share meals at the same table and lock himself in the room or office for most hours of the day. The only compromise he gave was to still sleep in the same bed with Souji. Facing away, his Queen would take up the other end of the bed with his back to Souji. He wanted to ask Yosuke if he was eating or sleeping well. However, the simplest questions were harder for him to speak across the bed than him shouting across the room at the board of Ministers to be civic. 

Even though the quilt was thick, it did not provide Souji with the warmth he craved.

_Yosuke, I am so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say Souji love his wife too much that he became afraid of hurting Yosuke, making him unable to see the possibility of something more beyond that.
> 
> I suck at writing smut. Sorry.


	5. The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji making amends. (Probably a teeny-tiny bit desperate.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Needed a break and came back with a writer’s block. I have no idea what I was writing. Hope I didn’t screw it up.

**The Sky**

Souji was the First child. His Mother opting to focus on her work, did not want a Second, leaving Souji as the only child. Raised by Handmaidens, he had no one else. Only Tohru, who was brought in to be his playmate. His parents peppered him with gifts on the limited days he would see them. They even built him a glasshouse on the roof so he could play under the sky he loved so much, without having to experience the iciness outdoors. 

His favorite game was betting with Tohru if the Sunny would be popping its head out of its cloudy bed. Or that was how he described it when he was young and no one ever corrected him. 

On most days, he spent the hours drawing the clouds, the sky, the sun, Tohru and his Uncle. He left his parents out of the pictures because he did not want to draw two persons that did not look like them. His Uncle told him his parents loved him. Souji convinced himself they did and still do.

But something was missing. 

In the end, Souji bottled it up and grew up burying his head into looking at the sky in another way, scientifically and professionally. Little by little, he too was taken up by work, in the same way his parents were. Souji hardly met them, seeing them mainly by their summons. There were little conversations nor was there a need to. His parents’ words were the rules and Souji simply followed them. That was how he understood and believed a family to be like.

Until he visited Jiraiya.

So many things were different in this other country. For one, the clouds stayed in the sky. The Sun followed them wherever they go. Souji was not used to it at first, losing the extra weight on his shoulders immediately. That was not to say it was hot or like he was walking above molten lava. It was a comfortable temperature, to bask in sunlight and not feel intimidated. 

And then, Yosuke flew his way into Souji’s life.

How Yosuke made his appearance was spectacular. To drop in out of nowhere and in a way Souji could not imagine a fellow Prince doing. And yet, Yosuke did. It all seemed so impossible. Sitting in the river, sulking and not caring if he or Shirogane was there. He hesitated but Yosuke looking all so miserable gave him the courage to take the first step, into the river. That 10 centimeters between the plain and into the waterbed was frightening as in his country would have froze his leg right off. 

However, it did not. The water flooding into his dress shoes, in comparison to his memory of water, was lukewarm, not numbing. Telling himself it was alright to take another step, he made his way to Yosuke, who took his hand, trusted Souji enough to show his back to him, who was a stranger then. 

Perhaps he need not be this uptight all the time. 

Souji could relax and take it easy a little. Each day, Yosuke showed him the meaning of hospitality and the definition of a balanced family-work life. As busy as he could be, the brunette made it a point to eat breakfast together without fail. Not without mishaps and the mornings was the funniest. To see Yosuke drag his feet out with a face of a zombie and stand staring at the mirror for ages. Souji often wondered if the other Prince saw another world within the mirror. 

At work, Yosuke had a different face. He was serious. Yosuke would not simply accept things at surface value. First, the Prince would listen to Souji and what Souji had in mind to all the Arts he wanted to sell to the world through Jiraiya. Second, Yosuke would have a hundred and million of questions for Souji and his proposals. Last of it, Yosuke could and would object with a smile to any plan that might be too risky. People could say No to him...

It filled his heart with promising possibilities. 

Outside of work, Yosuke was defiant as could be. Shirogane was not happy with Yosuke’s night time adventures but he did not care. He dragged Souji along and around to play under the watchful eyes of the Moon. Souji was glad he allowed himself to sneak out and treated himself to fresh sights, that the moonlight could light the streets and the forest as brightly as the Sun, that Yosuke was just like everyone. He wanted to be himself. 

He wanted someone to love him as him. 

And Souji fell hard for the sobbing Prince. Yosuke’s inner self was weak, was vulnerable and Souji wanted to wipe the tears away for the brunette’s eyes. To wrap his arms around the smaller man and comfort him. Souji would protect him from the world. 

It was not without doubts. 

Souji did not think Yosuke would reciprocate his feelings. Yosuke found him weird. He called him a fish. None of it sounded like the brunette was romantically interested in him but Yosuke agreed. 

There and then, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

For everything to fall apart once they returned. It was supposed to their home but no, Souji was too trusting and his own Mother of everyone to betray him. 

To think he almost ruined his wife.

Souji was Yosuke’s husband. He took a vow to keep Yosuke safe and to be by his side, in sickness and health. 

To be the one who inflicted the most pain.

Despite what his logical side told him, that it was the best for the Princess, Souji knew it was hardly true and it was undeniable he hurt Yosuke. The betrayal in Yosuke’s honey brown eyes and his trust for Souji lost when Souji chose to not listen. He did not attempt to understand why Yosuke wanted the child and one sidedly push his decision onto Yosuke. 

Yosuke started avoiding him ever since.

That was how Yosuke behaved towards Souji since that fateful night. Avoiding contact and not a single word. The silent treatment was suffocating but Souji did not blame him. Yosuke was probably disgusted with him here and now, so Souji did not attempt to try touching the Princess again. He deserved it. He had only himself to blame.

He would live with his consequences.

The cold and silence, however gave him the opportunity to see clearly how his People was treating his Princess. To realize his authority overruled Yosuke in all aspects. The disparity was evident through the Council’s behavior, not acknowledging the Princess’s suggestions although Souji had unofficially left Yosuke in charge of the economic aspects of the country. All the Princess’s decision were put on hold until it was passed through the Prince’s eyes. Everyone here listened to him, not Yosuke. 

Including Yukiko. She went with his decision because it was his order. He was the coming King of the Kingdom. His biggest mistake was to forget that. 

And that frightened Souji. His decision could harm Yosuke again and no one would dare to tell Souji he did. All because he did not know. The way things were, Yosuke would always be living a life repressed in his shadows and he would realize it late with Yosuke not speaking to him. 

Souji had to do something.

Souji would start making amends to Yosuke. Reassigning Chie to Yosuke, Souji took assurance in tasking his First Knight to keep Yosuke safe, knowing she would. Chie, other than being a very protective person, was infamously brash and her straightforward trait was what Souji exactly wanted beside Yosuke. To contrast with Yosuke’s more complying nature and as the lead, as Kanji’s backup in putting the Board in their place if they ever overstepped the boundary. Of course, not without spending a day giving the two hot headed Knights a prep talk covering the grey areas. 

Then, there was the problem of his Mother. The Healers have deemed her mentally unfit to be around people. Especially with Yosuke, alternating between throwing a fit and wailing her apologies that she was deceived. On one occasion, gripping the brunette’s wrists till they bruised. 

Afraid that his Mother would harm Yosuke in more ways than he could prevent, Souji separated the castle into two; the east and west wings. Restricting his Mother to the east side and leaving Adachi to look after her, they took the other. Souji’s intention was if Yosuke and Mother did not see each other, there would be no conflict except he forgot to take one aspect into account; Yosuke did not like house rules or staying in one place. It was later when he heard from his childhood friend, who was not particularly happy about restraining the Last Queen, of Yosuke constantly going over but Souji paid no heed if it was what his wife needed.

Finally, there was one last thing he could do. It would be at their coronation ceremony, where Souji knew he could achieve it. Souji had thought long and hard about the ways, and it was by Tohru’s mention of a speech to inspire the people that gave him the idea. It was a powerful tool.. Tohru had said it before, in Jiraiya. To his Handmaid, it was a political move when Yosuke’s parents announced they would not take away Yosuke’s Prince status. It would keep the Jiraiya’s Heir of line alive and obvious. And the world knew. Souji could do the same. 

The oppressing rule almost killed his wife. The patriarchal society was an obstacle to Yosuke’s goals. Souji could not let Yosuke live here under these conditions. Both him and the country needed to change. Souji’s line of action would be breaking tradition, a notion this country embraced rigidly and blindly proud of but for Yosuke, he would take the leap. 

On the day the ceremony was to be held, Souji waited anxiously in the dressing room. Would Yosuke show? Would Yosuke choose not to turn up? To reject becoming his Queen?

Clenching his hands tightly, Souji watched the hands of the clock ticked closer to the moment of truth. A click from the door and the downturn of the handle, someone stepped in. Souji was so ready to give up...

However, Yosuke came. 

Clothed in his finest, Yosuke moved towards him. A closer look and Souji could tell the brunette took special care to hide how pale he looked, and thanks to his upbringing, his posture did not betray his emotions. It did, however crumbled slightly when Souji reached out to thank Yosuke for giving him a chance. Drawing back a little, Yosuke’s composed facade broken as he stood with his left hand gripping his right wrist tensely while averting his gaze uneasily. 

The knights watched uneasily at the exchange and none said a word. It was not news, disrupted by Tohru’s cue for the two to make their way down to the hall, where they would be taking their vows as the New Rulers. The Grand Hall, which usually did not see much light or activity, was opened up to the Ministers, Nobility and a scarce few respectable People to witness the event. 

Taking the place as the New King and Yosuke as his Queen, Souji sat quietly in the Throne, the very same one which his Father once sat proudly in. Unlike the Late King, Souji would not have the blessing from his parents, with the absence of his Mother speaking volumes. It was not joyous but it was not to be made dismal because it was time to change for a start. 

Not seeing his Ministers below, only feeling the distance between him and Yosuke, Souji rose from the throne and he announced his last solely made decision; the Queen was of equal standing to the King. Yosuke’s words would be his.

Bestowing authority to Yosuke was his way to tell his Queen he trust him. Something he was not able to do on that night but starting from today, the King was going to earn it back. Yosuke was his equal and the People would be his witness. 

After saying all he needed to, Souji proceeded to leave, down the same hallway. He has made his decision known but there were still work to do, especially with the Board, who would do everything to push over the shift of power standing. Souji would be there if they ever try to start with Yosuke. 

‘Wait.’ 

It could not be. The King did not dare to turn his head but he recognised the voice and he missed it dearly. It was too good to be true. As he stood still in the empty corridor, Souji felt a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see a head with silky brown hair resting on his shoulder back and his expression hidden by the long locks. It was Yosuke. 

And in the softest voice ever, he heard Yosuke whispered, ‘thank you, Souji.’

***  
_Months later_

 

Taking Yosuke’s hand, Souji let his gaze travel down, lower to where another life was living inside his Queen. And gently, he placed his other hand over and asked himself what should he do. Kanji, a very proud man, kneeled before him and begged him to keep the baby. It was his Queen’s wish. Yosuke would want the child to live and Souji would not make the same mistake again. 

_Our child will grow up beautiful like you, Yosuke._

A small smile breaking on his face, Souji wondered how long it would be from now when his child ask him for a story. When that happened, he would tell them the story of A Foolish King. 

_In the high North lived a King._  
_In a very dark castle._  
_He was cold._  
_He was lonely._

_One day, he went outside._  
_One day, he found the Sun._  
_It showed him light._  
_It gave him warmth._

_The King was happy._  
_The King was delighted._  
_He stayed and played._  
_He fell in love._

_He wanted to keep the Sun._  
_He wanted to take the Sun home._  
_It agreed._  
_It married the King._

_How foolish of him._  
_How stupid of him._  
_He let the rain fell on the Sun._  
_He let the wind blew away the Sun._

_The Sun cried._  
_The Sun left._  
_The King deserved it._  
_The King blamed himself._

_His home was dark again._  
_His home was cold once more._  
_The King mourned._  
_The King prayed._

_The Sun came home._  
_The Sun came back with a smaller Sun beside it._  
_The King’s world was bright again._  
_The King’s home was warm with laughter once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Yeah, it's ending soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comment would be great.


End file.
